Master and Padawan
by Amy Renee
Summary: A small series of one shots dedicated to the bond between Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

A few drabbles, mostly to satisfy my interest in Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's relationship and the desire to see something a little more in depth. (No slash.) Warning/Disclaimer: I have loved Star Wars since I was little but am no means a very educated fan to its expansive universe (I have only just read "Master and Apprentice" and began the "Jedi Apprentice" book series,) so any inconsistencies, intentional or not, are my own. I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

This takes place prior to Episode One.

* * *

It had been little more than a week since a strange and lethal virus had infiltrated the Jedi Temple. It had appeared to be unprecedented, inflicting a severe fever that eventually exhausted the body to the point of complete shutdown. They had already lost eleven. Six had been younglings. The others: three apprentices and two Masters. Though it seemed to more significantly affect the young, the Council had quarantined most to the Temple. The medical unit had been expanded, more med droids brought in for fear of the virus spreading. The Council had sent a handful of Masters and their apprentices to investigate the source. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were not among them. They had been within close proximity of some of the afflicted. Exposure to a populous outside of the Temple was too great a risk. This disheartened Obi-Wan, who even at the age of 16, was still young enough to not have grown far out of his youthful impetuousness. It was understandable: He was watching his peers, some of his friends, fall ill with something likely to kill them. Desperate to help in some way, he had approached his Master with the request to volunteer in the medical bay. This had filled Qui-Gon with great pride, but also with worry for his safety. The helplessness in his young Padawan's eyes had ultimately led him to grant Obi-Wan's request.

He had now come to regret it.

Less than a day before, he felt troubled and had made an extra visit to the medical bay. He had been making routine visits to see what progress was being made and help in any way he could. And of course to check on his apprentice's wellbeing. No one knew where his Padawan was; they were busy in their work to make the sick comfortable and manage their symptoms. The troubled feeling intensified but he forced it down, certain it must be a form of paranoia. A weak plea came to him. At first he rationalized it as his overworked mind playing a trick on him, but he knew its source anywhere. It was then he found Obi-Wan collapsed on the floor of a supply room. He knelt at his side and took the boy's face in his hands, calling his name. A fine sheet of sweat stood out on Obi-Wan's face. His breathing was heavy and labored. At last he stirred. Blue eyes that were normally vibrant were glazed with fever. Qui-Gon's heart sank.

"Master?" He rasped.

"I'm here," Qui-Gon replied.

"Master, I'm sorry." Qui-Gon felt the pang of old hurt. Had Obi-Wan again thought he failed him by falling ill?

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he assured his Padawan. "We need to get you help." With that, Qui-Gon eased the boy to his feet. Supporting most of his weight against him, he led Obi-Wan back to the medical bay. When they took him from him, he felt an immense emptiness. One that was also ominous to what he knew the likely outcome of this would be. How could he bear it?

Qui-Gon was in his quarters speaking with Master Yoda on a holo about the progress of the investigation. This had been a deliberate attack on the Jedi, targeting the young to wipe out the future, which they had suspected. They believed to be narrowing in on a culprit and an identification for the virus. If it could be identified, perhaps a cure could be found. Qui-Gon hoped for this for the sake of all of those suffering the virus' affects. He also hoped for the sake of his Padawan, as Obi-Wan's condition was worsening.

Qui-Gon stopped mid-sentence as a great wave of pained disturbance passed through him. It was life energy that was suddenly being extinguished, like a candle flame against a harsh wind. It was his connection to his apprentice. Wide eyed, he urgently looked back to Yoda who returned a thoughtful gaze. "Go" he said knowingly. And Qui-Gon did.

He tried to send Obi-Wan encouragement, but the boy's mind and body were in too far a state of duress to either receive it or answer back. He quickened his pace.

Moments later he was in the medical bay, looking through the glass outside of Obi-Wan's quarantined room as med droids administered injections of medication and machines tried to restart his heart.

Being a Jedi teaches you to accept death as life. But it didn't mean that they were immune to the grief of loss. Most were able to cope with it through their teachings, meditation and will of the Force, but Qui-Gon knew this was not something he could learn to accept. It wouldn't just hurt him to lose Obi-Wan. It would break him.

Qui-Gon felt cold. His heart raced. He needed to calm himself. He closed his eyes and focused. Once again he reached out to Obi-Wan. He felt nothing in return. _No_ he willed. He concentrated harder. There! He could sense his Padawan, but only faintly. The beeping monitors began blaring, and Qui-Gon lost the connection. This wasn't good enough.

He moved to go into the room. "Sir, you cannot go in there." "You will be exposed," droids said, but he pushed past them, ignoring their protests. He easily manipulated the door controls and was at Obi-Wan's side within a couple of strides. He placed one hand on Obi-Wan's face, the other he lay on his chest. The coolness and near stillness there frightened him. He pushed that fear away. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, summoned the Force and sought the connection to his young Padawan again. It was stronger, if only just. In his mind, he called his name.

_Obi-Wan come back. I am here. I am with you. You must find the strength within._

Qui-Gon felt something stir between them, an awareness becoming sharper. He sent as much of his own strength and reassurance to Obi-Wan through the contact as he could.

_Obi-Wan I will you to come back. Be strong. Focus. Fight it_. He could feel Obi-Wan's recognition and effort. He continued to will him. _Come back to me,_ he thought.

The dark, empty and cold feeling that he had felt since being in his quarters began to abate. It was replaced with warmth and a familiar fondness illuminated with a presence he had come to know almost better than his own.

The solid flesh beneath his hands began to warm and tremble. He opened his eyes and looked down. Obi-Wan blinked his weary eyes open and met his Master's. Qui-Gon was vehemently relieved to see the familiar blue were his own.

"Master?" Obi-Wan's voice was quiet and shaky. "Easy," Qui-Gon said, a little surprised by the steadiness of his voice. He leaned closer and readjusted his hand upon the boy's face. Obi-Wan subconsciously leaned into the warm touch.

"You… You brought me back." Obi-Wan sounded surprised. Qui-Gon shook his head. "I could only give you guidance. You did it on your own." He smiled at that. It was a tender and very proud smile that shown in his eyes. Obi-Wan regarded him. His eyes began to tear despite himself. A wave of devotion passed from one heart to the other. Qui-Gon saw the deep gratitude in his apprentice's eyes. He found himself wondering, not for the first time, why he had felt they had been mismatched in the beginning. They were both so afraid of failing one another that it sometimes clouded what was right in front of them.

Qui-Gon could feel the pain and exhaustion wrought from the sickness that Obi-Wan was trying to keep at bay. Coming back from near death was not an easy task either. He laid the palm of his hand on his Padawan's forehead. His thumb lightly stroked his temple as he sent a sense of peace and calm through to him. "Rest," he soothed. Obi-Wan's body relaxed, his eyes closed and his breathing became more even. Qui-Gon stayed by his side long after he fell asleep.

Two days later a cure for the virus was developed. Those that were ill, were regaining their strength, including Obi-Wan. He was released from medical and sent to the quarters he shared with his Master. The two sat at the table having breakfast. Obi-Wan picked at some fruit, still not feeling ready to eat much. "You'll need to eat," Qui-Gon impeccably told him. "I think I need to work up to it," Obi-Wan replied. "The Council has cancelled trainings for the next two days while we better recuperate ourselves." "Yes?" Qui-Gon asked, knowing a question was to follow. That question would normally be a request to spend time with his friends or something in line with what a young and headstrong Padawan would rather do. Instead he asked, "What will you have me do?" Qui-Gon sat back, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I'd have you recuperate," he said, "Or do something you would like to do." Obi-Wan couldn't help the look of surprise that was probably on his face. Normally Qui-Gon would have him in the Archives, practicing combat or meditating. "Master, are you sure _you_ are feeling alright?" Obi-Wan asked humorously. Qui-Gon chuckled. "I'm just glad you are alright, Padawan" he said sincerely. Obi-Wan smiled back.

He was glad indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place during Episode One.

* * *

"_It is not disrespect, Master. It is truth."_

"_From your point of view."_

"_The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?"_

"_His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now get on board."_

* * *

A lot had been happening and he hadn't had much time to think about it. But now it was quiet and he had a moment. He recalled the look of quiet defeat in his Padawan's eyes as he turned away and felt poorly. Of course it wasn't the first time they had disagreed, but Qui-Gon had let his frustration get the better of him like he had in the past when his Padawan had been younger and more headstrong. They had engaged in a petty quarrel, but for deeper reasons than the topic on the surface. They would go into battle soon, and as always, there were no guarantees who would survive. If this was to be his time, or Force forbid, his apprentice's, he couldn't leave it this way. He owed Obi-Wan more than that. Much more.

Obi-Wan approached from behind him. "Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master."

"Good," he said somewhat absently.

It was silent for a moment.

"Do you think the queen's idea will work?"

"The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her," Qui-Gon answered. He knew it was just trivial conversation.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "I'm… I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I _am_ grateful you think I am ready for the trials."

Qui-Gon looked at him. He saw the rebellious boy he had been reluctant to take on as his apprentice. The Force had had other plans. His fondness for the boy grew and had endured no matter the challenge. And there had been challenges. Nevertheless, their bond was strong and of a deep admiration and devotion. He knew Obi-Wan felt the same. That boy was grown now, a man, and Qui-Gon wondered how that time had slipped by so quickly.

"You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan looked down. His heart swelled with pride at the words from Qui-Gon, but there was sadness too, for their relationship as they had known it was nearing its end.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I too am sorry, Obi-Wan. I did not give much thought to how it could affect you; I offered to train the boy because it might be the only way he is trained, and he must be," Qui-Gon said with conviction. His tone softened, "But I would not have offered if I did not think you were ready." Obi-Wan met his eyes. He was not certain that he was ready. It still both frustrated and astonished him when Qui-Gon seemed to know things about him that he did not yet know himself. It was another thing he would miss.

Qui-Gon placed his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "It is not easy to let go of something very dear. Things change, but it does not mean they will end. Our bond has endured and will always." Obi-Wan was a little surprised: Rarely did his Master speak so plainly. He placed his hand around his Master's arm. He felt the connection between them and he felt reassured, as Qui-Gon had meant him to, but then, maybe it wasn't just for Obi-Wan.


	3. Chapter 3

This is post Episode 3. A long overdue reunion.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi knew he was dreaming as soon as he saw his vast desert surroundings. He had gone to sleep in his bed and opened his eyes to find himself here. But it was brighter than normal, and the air wasn't so hot and dry. He also knew that he wasn't alone. He looked around him. He couldn't see anyone, but he could feel them. The was something familiar about the presence. Movement caught his eye and he squinted against the brightness. It was stronger and purer than that of the three suns. A figure was coming toward him, its silhouette slowly taking shape as it drew closer. Obi-Wan did not feel a sense of danger, only curiosity. He put a hand over his eyes to better shield them from the light.

Then he felt it. A presence he had not felt in years. Hopeful realization struck him.

The figure stopped a few feet from him. The light faded and the tall figure in front of him came into focus.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled at him. It was a warm smile, yet slightly amused at the incredulous look on Obi-Wan's face.

"Hello, Obi-Wan."

Upon seeing Qui-Gon again, a wave of feelings rushed through Obi-Wan. Like a kid, he felt dumbfounded and anxious. He thought to say many things, yet he couldn't bring himself to speak. He didn't know where to start. He was overjoyed to see his Master again. He was also dismayed at all that had happened since they had last seen one another, when Qui-Gon, his mentor and family, lay dying in his arms.

There had been times when they had been separated on missions, not knowing whether the other was alive or dead. Obi-Wan had thought that uncertainty must be worse than knowing for sure. Yet he could still feel that his Master was out there somehow, even if it seemed as though it was by sheer will. It wasn't until he actually felt Qui-Gon's life force leave him that he knew certainty could be worse. The finality was worse. It was the most painful memory, and he relived it often. Until more recently.

Qui-Gon didn't need the Force to sense the struggle in Obi-Wan. He could see it in his eyes. "Be steady, my Padawan," he instructed, using the old term both firmly and endearingly as he used to. Though it had been many years and Obi-Wan was grown, his reaction was instinctual. He obediently willed himself to find his calm center using the Force.

"Master." It felt good just to say it again. "It has been a long time." Obi-Wan wanted to tell Qui-Gon how much he had missed him.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed, "Too long." He looked at Obi-Wan. "You've changed," he said taking in his former apprentice's appearance. Gone was the boy he had once been, that youthful and spry face now covered with a short beard and some lines of age. Though Obi-Wan's blue eyes held a tired look, one of having seen too many hardships, Qui-Gon could still see that same boy somewhere deep behind them.

Guilt and shame filled Obi-Wan. He shook his head lightly and forced himself to meet Qui-Gon's gaze. "I failed him, Master. I failed you." Qui-Gon remained silent, continuing to look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt as though he were looking into him.

"How do you mean?" he asked after a moment.

"You believed so strongly that he was The Chosen One. I chose to believe as well. Perhaps my feelings clouded my judgment so that I could not see his fear and anger for what it was."

"Is that what you think or what you know?" Qui-Gon questioned keenly.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer then stopped. After a moment he spoke. "I know that I was confident in Anakin. That I never felt reason to think he would turn to the Dark Side." He felt sure of this once the words left him.

"Then how did you fail him?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan searched inside himself. Qui-Gon had always been one to make him think and figure out things for himself. Throughout his youth, Obi-Wan leaned that what he had thought were the right answers, were actually not, but Qui-Gon would usually let him find out on his own. He knew that was how Obi-Wan best learned. Qui-Gon saw the doubt in Obi-Wan's face. "Did you force him to the Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan looked at him, brows knitted together. "I feel as though my failure to recognize certain things led to it," he confessed heavily.

"Ah," Qui-Gon said, "But feelings are not facts. You are telling me the story like a grieving friend, not a Jedi."

Obi-Wan let out a breath, slightly annoyed. He felt like he was 13 again and on one of their missions. His old Master could still knowingly get under his skin to prove a point.

"The Jedi are gone," he spat, but sorrow and regret laced the words. He looked back to Qui-Gon and sighed, relenting. "Even if I didn't feel that, the code still dictates that the fault lies with the Master. With me," he said quietly.

The Jedi _were_ gone. His friends, his family were dead. The Empire had risen and snaked its fingers around the throat of the galaxy. It felt like the end of things. Obi-Wan looked down, not wanting his former Master to see him in a moment of weakness and too ashamed to meet Qui-Gon's eyes any longer. Qui-Gon reached out and gently lifted his chin, forcing him to.

"It is true that is what the code says. I myself had told you the same. But sometimes it is not the case."

Obi-Wan looked at him, confused.

"Some things become clearer once you have left this realm," Qui-Gon said simply. He continued. "We are Jedi," he said, "but we are also beings capable of feeling the same emotions as anyone else. It is learning to control those emotions that sets us apart. You know that it does not usually come easily, and it is something we struggle with throughout our lives. Obi-Wan, you said could not feel his fear and anger for anything else because you had no reason to." Qui-Gon paused.

"He wasn't so unlike you were," he explained, quirking an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan smiled a little at that. He supposed he knew how Qui-Gon must have felt with him as an apprentice many years ago. The smile faded. Those simpler and fonder times were gone, shrouded in darkness. A questioned formed within Obi-Wan, one he had wondered to himself at times. "Master, did you ever see darkness in me?"

Qui-Gon seemed to consider this. "No. There was ever only light in you," he replied thoughtfully. "You could be impulsive, but that is not darkness." Something inside of Obi-Wan seemed to lighten just a little.

"Obi-Wan, you gave Anakin guidance, but he had to choose his own path. As we all must. You did not fail him."

Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "And you did not fail me."

Obi-Wan unconsciously relaxed under the touch. He shut his eyes, trying to force the stinging in them to abate. He did not feel worthy of Qui-Gon's support. "There were many things I wish I could have told you." Their time had been cut short by the Sith's saber.

"And I, you, but it wasn't anything we did not already know."

Obi-Wan met his Master's firm gaze. He remembered Qui-Gon's last moments. He spoke of the boy, but he had used the Force to reach out to Obi-Wan through their connection. He remembered Qui-Gon tenderly touching his face in a rare gesture of affection. Obi-Wan nodded. He was right.

Qui-Gon sighed regrettably. "I never meant to leave you so soon." Qui-Gon had always accepted that his death would come as it would, as any Jedi, but his one remorse was that it caused his Padawan pain. He only ever wanted to protect him, not hurt him.

"I know that too," Obi-Wan stated, "I've just missed your guidance."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You never lost it. I have always been here," he said as he touched Obi-Wan's forehead with his fingertips, "And here," he said as he placed his palm over Obi-Wan's heart. "It appears as though I was right. You did become a great Jedi Knight." His eyes shone with pride.

The warmth and gratitude Obi-Wan felt became overshadowed by a sense of mourning. He was one of the last. There would be no more Jedi Knights. No more Jedi.

"I must go now," Qui-Gon said as he started to turn. Yet he turned back towards Obi-Wan. He seemed to feel what he was thinking. "Remember, Padawan, just because things change, does not mean they will end."

Obi-Wan acutely recalled when he had said that to him once before. Qui-Gon's eyes held a familiar twinkle. Even now, Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he meant between them or with everything else. In many ways, Qui-Gon still remained a mystery to him. It was one of annoying things he had loved about the man.

He could no longer see Qui-Gon, but his voice carried to him as if he were still right next to him. "When you need me, I am never far."

Obi-Wan awoke in his small, secluded desert home. He sat up slowly. He felt the Force all around him, along with another presence. For the first time in a long time, he felt at ease. He reflected for a few moments. Yoda had told him he had some training for him during his solitude on Tatooine. Obi-Wan thought it time to get started.


End file.
